


Wolf Pack 🐺🐺

by poknixia



Series: Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group texts, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Modern Westeros, Multi, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Past Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Texting, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poknixia/pseuds/poknixia
Summary: The Stark children start a group text to plan for their Aunt's upcoming wedding. Feat: their SO's, misclicked contacts, and of course Mom and Dad.This is just a fun and light piece to help us get away from everything crazy going on right now. I'll try to update as often as possible! Enjoy[Rated T for Language]
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026939
Comments: 157
Kudos: 355





	1. Let There Be Group Texts

_ Robb Stark added Talisa Stark, Sansa Stark, and 5 others to the group _

_ Robb Stark changed the group name to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

_ Robb Stark changed their name to “Favourite Child” _

Favourite Child: 

alright, who’s going to aunt lysa’s wedding and can sneak in alcohol?

🍾🍷🍸🍺🥃🥤

Theon Greyjoy:

why the fuck would you think she’d invite me????????

Talisa Stark:

Darling, we are not sneaking in vodka. I refuse to get another lecture from your Aunt about how I’m “infecting” you with my “culture”

Also, if I can’t drink there is no way in hell I am letting you drink

Sorry not sorry 🤷🏾

_ Favourite Child changed Talisa Stark’s name to “🎉💩” _

🎉💩:

Robert Willam Stark, I will make you go alone

_ Favourite Child changed 🎉💩’s name to “Talisa ❤️” _

Talisa ❤️:

That’s more like it, now let me get back to work!

Arya Stark:

lol, wow robb

she got u whipped

Talisa ❤️:

I try my best

_ Arya Stark likes this message _

Favourite Child:

@Theon Greyjoy because mom helped with the invites

Theon Greyjoy:

again, why the fuck

also i g2g, yaras bout to kill me 

leaving to avoid notifications

🖕

_ Theon Grey left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

_ Arya Stark changed their name to “🐺” _

_ Favourite Child changed 🐺’s name to “Arya” _

Favourite Child:

we’re all wolves, that’s why it’s the wolf pack

duh

_ Arya changed Favourite Child’s name to “Robb” _

Arya:

well if you wanna point out the obvious…

Robb:

that hurts 😢😢😢

_ Rickon Stark changed their name to “Ricky” _

Ricky:

mom said we al hav 2 go

_ Robb changed Ricky’s name to “Rick” _

Robb:

no one calls you ricky

gross 

Rick:

lya does, jackass

Sansa Stark:

Rickon! Who’s this Lya girl? 

Are you going to take her to the wedding with you? 

Make sure to figure out what color dress she’s wearing so you can coordinate!!

Margie offered to help if Lya needs it

Here, let me add her!

_ Sansa Stark added Margaery Tyrell to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Margaery Tyrell:

Rickon, give Lya my number and I’ll figure out dress arrangements with her and Catelyn!

I may even have enough time to make some custom pieces for you if we can’t find a good match.

_ Rick left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

_ Robb added Rickon Stark to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

_ Robb removed Margaery Tyrell from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Robb:

Rickon, stop leaving.

Sansa, stop adding my ex girlfriend to the family chat.

Sansa Stark:

If your wife gets to be in here then my girlfriend can be in here!

_ Sansa Stark added Margaery Tyrell to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Sansa Stark:

💗💗💗💗💗

Margaery Tyrell:

Robb!

We dated 8 years ago!

And you have a wife!

Get over it!

Robb:

you cheated on me with my sister!

Margaery Tyrell:

You cheated on me with my brother!

Robb:

i was experimenting!!

Margaery Tyrell:

So was I!

Robb:

with my little sister!

Margaery Tyrell:

With my brother!

Robb:

well i didn’t actually date your brother afterwards

Margaery Tyrell:

Oh please! as if you could handle Loras

_ Rickon Stark left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

_ Robb added Rickon Stark to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Robb:

Rickon!!

STOP LEAVING

Rickon Stark:

but ur so annoying

and im in class

Brandon Stark:

You say that as if you weren’t already texting me during class.

Arya:

And me.

_ Arya Stark added Gendry Waters-Baratheon to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Same here.

Rickon Stark:

i h8 all of u

fck off 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻

Robb:

i will let you all keep your followers in here if you just answer my question!

Sansa Stark:

Of course we’re all going Robb, if you had read the email Mom sent yesterday you would already know that. 💁

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Arya and I bought a bunch of flasks the moment we got the invitation

We got enough to share

Arya:

speak for yourself waters ✌🏼✌🏼

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I have enough to share 🙄

Robb:

ha! whipped!

_ Arya shared a screenshot _

Arya:

nothing to say now? huh /favourite child/?

_ Arya changed Gendry Waters-Baratheon’s name to “Gendry 🐂 _ _ ” _

_ Rickon Stark changed their name to “Ricky 🔥💦🔥💦🔥” _

_ Robb changed Ricky 🔥💦🔥💦🔥’s name to “Rick 🔥” _

Robb:

you get one!!

none of this unlimited emoji nonsense

one. emoji.

_ Margaery Tyrell changed their name to “🏵️ Margie 🏵️” _

_ Brandon Stark changed their name to “🧠🧠🧠” _

Robb:

i’m going to remove both of you

Sansa Stark:

Robb, be nice.

_ Arya, Talisa ❤️, and 3 others like this message _

Robb:

babe, i thought you were wooorking

Talisa ❤️:

I check my phone between rotations, darling ❤️❤️

_ Sansa Stark likes this message _

_ Sansa Stark changed their name to “Sans ✨” _

Sans ✨:

I’m sending out another email with a google sheets invite. It’s a signup on what alcohol you’re bringing (and able to share @Arya). 

It’ll also have the important information from Mom’s email without being a novel.

@Gendry 🐂 I don’t have your email, but I’m sending it to Arya’s, if you want another copy just text me!

Jon Snow:

What the fuck guys?

100 notifications?!?

_ Arya likes this message _


	2. Of Exes and Mom

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans ✨:

Bran’s here!

Our flight leaves KL in about an hour, so we should be getting to White Harbour by 2.

@Arya @Gendry 🐂 Are you still able to pick us up?

@Theon Do you still want a ride?

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ sent a photo_

Sans ✨:

Bran looks so cute in that 😊😊

Make sure to send it to Mom!

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Already did! Catelyn loved it

Rick 🔥:

lol

losr

_Sans ✨ dislikes this message_

Arya:

how can he sleep with his head at that angle???

Gendry 🐂:

Maybe it doesn’t feel uncomfortable to him

…

…

…

Arya has informed me that that sounds bad 

I meant it may be a comfortable option

Not doubting his ability to feel

His neck i mean

Yeah…

So @Sans✨ we can still pick you up, Mr. Sark is letting us borrow the big van

BECAUSE THERE’S A LOT OF US

NOT BECAUSE WE NEED IT

Ya know what? I’m just going to see myself out

_Arya and Rick 🔥 like this message_

_Gendry 🐂 left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Sans✨:

Arya, add him back! I forgot to save his number

It wasn’t even that bad, Bran’s laughing

Arya:

are you kidding me? no way!

that was great

Sans✨:

Arya Lyanna Stark, add Gendry back!

Robb:

who the fuck let bran grow his hair out that much?

_Rick 🔥 likes this message_

its so weird

mom is going to cut that shit in his sleep

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Bran just started that rolling song while staring right at us 🙃

Jon Snow:

Did Marge just call Ridin’ by Chamillionaire “that rolling song”

Sansa she’s done

_Robb likes this message_

_Sansa dislikes this message_

I refuse to sleep under the same roof as her

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

😬😬

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ changed Jon Snow’s name to “❄️”_

❄️:

I’m staying at Castle Black and there is nothing any of you can do about it.

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ added Ygritte Free to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Ygritte Free:

NOPE

_Arya likes this message_

i don’t know what this is about but i’m out

we broke up months ago, i don’t need to put up with this shit anymore

_Arya dislikes this message_

_Ygritte Free left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ added Daenerys Targaryen to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Daenerys Targaryen:

Margaery, what is this?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Are you dating Jon or not?

Daenerys Targaryen:

Jon and I are friends.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Okay, but fwb or just friends?

Daenerys Targaryen:

Just friends

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

You’re useless!

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ removed Daenerys Targaryen from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ added Satin Flowers to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Satin Flowers:

hellloooo there 😉😉😉

❄️:

For fuck’s sake, Margaery.

_❄️ removed Satin Flowers from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Arya:

oh shit, did Jon join the Queer Stark club?

Sans✨:

There’s a club?

🧠🧠🧠:

Yes there is. It’s been a club of 3 for a few years now. Theon and I had hoped that Robb would join; but, as Margaery put it, Robb “couldn’t handle Loras” so we stayed as 3.

Until now.

Robb:

Bran?!??

you’re gay??

🧠🧠🧠:

No, I am not gay.

I’m asexual but panromantic.

Robb:

what does that even mean?

WAIT

theon toooo?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Oh please, Robb. Theon will sleep with anything that breathes. How could he not be bi?

Robb:

speaking from experience, i see

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ dislikes this message_

more importantly

why am i the last to know?

Arya:

because youre dumb

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message_

🧠🧠🧠:

Robb, we told you. Theon literally told you as a kid that he thought boys were cuter than girls. 

And I have repeatedly mentioned how unappealing sex is to me. I even asked you why you thought sex was so important for a relationship.

My boyfriend was at Sevenmas Eve dinner.

The clues have been there all along, Robb.

So Arya is correct, it’s because you’re dumb.

_Arya and 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ like this message_

Robb:

IM NOT THAT DUMB

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Boys and Arya, please calm down. We can discuss all of this at the wedding, loudly, in front of your conservative family.

But for now, we need to find out who Jon’s keeper is so they can yell at him.

❄️:

I’m not with anybody, I don’t have a “keeper” you can side with.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Oh Jon

Sweet, young, innocent Jon

❄️:

We’re the same age, Marge.

_Robb likes this message_

We attended the same boarding school in primary.

_Robb likes this message_

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

So NAIVE

To say you don’t have a keeper

❄️:

Margaery

Don’t you dare

Robb:

OH SHIT

JON IS BOUT TO GET IT

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ added Catelyn Stark to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Check

♟️

Mate

❄️:

Do you even know how to play chess?

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ dislikes this message_

Catelyn Stark:

Hello, Margaery! 

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Hi Catelyn. We have a problem.

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ shared a screenshot_

Catelyn Stark:

Jon! You are going to the wedding and that is final!

Also, when did you and Ygritte break up? I was never told!

And why was I not added to this group earlier? Who started it?

_Arya shared a screenshot_

Catelyn Stark:

ROBERT WILLAM STARK

YOU WILL NOT BRING ALCOHOL TO LYSA’S WEDDING

SHE EXPLICITLY SAID NO ALCOHOL

I raised you better than this, Robb.

_Robb removed Catelyn Stark from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Arya:

lol

robbs fucked

_Rick 🔥 likes this message_

⚰️

_Rick 🔥 likes this message_

Sans✨:

It’s his own gods damned fault

@Theon You may want to respond soon so Arya and Gendry can make sure there’s enough space.

Robb:

oh shit

i forgot to re add theon

ALSO ITS NOT MY FAULT

MARGE IS THE ONE WHO ADDED MOM

why is no one yelling at her?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Maybe because they actually like me?

_Arya and Sans✨ like this message_

_Robb added Theon Greyjoy to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

_Robb removed 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Theon Greyjoy:

WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG

ITS BEEN DAYS ROBERT

Robb:

you coulda texted me

_Theon Greyjoy dislikes this message_

Sans✨:

Robb!

Stop removing Margie

_Sans✨added Margaery Tyrell to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

_Margaery Tyrell changed their name to 🏵️ Margie 🏵️_

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

😝

_Theon Greyjoy changed their name to “The Hot One”_

The Hot One:

i fixed it for you all

lol, catelyn fucked robb up

also i def want a ride, i’ll meet ya at the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect people to actually read this and enjoy it. So first of all, thank you to those who left me kudos, bookmarked the story, and commented. It means so much.
> 
> You all helped to motivate me a lot and so I was able to write the next few chapters. I'm going to aim to update twice a week!
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Passage to Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly follows the last chapter story wise, no time gaps. So quick refresher: Margaery added Catelyn to the group chat, Robb removed her, Robb messed up.

mommy:

Robb!

Don’t remove me from the family group text, that is rude!

Robb:

mom

please

its just a chat

i can have talisa tell you everything that happens

mommy:

Robb. I am your mother. I birthed you. Fed you from my breast. I bandaged all your wounds and kissed all your bumps when you were little.

Now add me back to the chat!

Robb:

You’re right, I’m sorry mom.

I removed everyone from that group, I’ll make a new one for us all.

mommy:

Thank you, my sweet boy.

I love you <3

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Robb:

mom wants in.

told her we deleted this one.

making a new one for “family”

don’t fucking ruin it

The Hot One:

@Arya dont forget me pleaaaase

~

_ Robb Stark added Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, and 7 others to the group _

_ Robb Stark changed the group name to “Stark Fam” _

Catelyn Stark:

I love you all!

Eddard Stark:

google

what is group on phone

google

what is group on phone

g

o

o

g

l

e

Robb Stark:

DAD!

it’s a text that has a lot of people

the whole family is here

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

The Hot One:

@Arya please respond

Rick 🔥:

lol, they probs 4got u

_ The Hot One dislikes this message _

~

“Stark Fam”

Sansa Stark:

You didn’t add Margie

Arya Stark:

or Gendry

Robb Stark:

Starks only

Arya Stark:

@Theon Greyjoy so why the fuck is he here

_ Rickon Stark likes this message _

Theon Greyjoy:

im hurt, horseface

🐴🐴🐴🐴🐴

btw, you gonna give me a ride or not?

Arya Stark:

oh you’re gonna fuckin get it, water boy

_ Sansa Stark and Rickon Stark like this message _

Theon Greyjoy:

thats not an answer

Catelyn Stark:

Enough!

Arya, watch your language!

Theon, be nice!

Sansa, dear, add Margaery and Gendry please

_ Sansa Stark added Margaery Tyrell to “Stark Fam” _

Margaery Tyrell:

Thank you, Catelyn

Sansa Stark:

I don’t have Gendry’s number, @Arya Stark can you add him?

_ Arya Stark added Gendry Waters-Baratheon to “Stark Fam” _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Why do we have 2 group texts?

_ Robb Stark, Arya Stark, and 5 others dislike this message _

Catelyn Stark:

Robb!

You said the other one was gone!

Theon Greyjoy:

oh good

gendry, my man, do i have a ride?

Sansa Stark:

It is, Mom

Gendry left the chat before we deleted it so he doesn’t know

Don’t worry Mom, this is the family chat

Catelyn Stark:

Oh, okay.

Are you sure?

Why would you all get upset with him if he was just mistaken?

Theon Greyjoy:

oh shit

btw

is anyone goin to answer me or not?!?!?!?!!

Arya Stark:

fuck off

_ Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell like this message _

Catelyn Stark:

LANGUAGE!

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

_ Robb added Gendry Waters-Baratheon to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Robb:

@Gendry Waters-Baratheon shut the fuck up

The Hot One:

@Gendry Waters-Baratheon tell your gf to respond to my texts

do i have a ride or not???

Rick 🔥:

ha

gen

u fuked up dude

~

“Stark Fam”

Rickon Stark:

hey mom

im not cursing

can i get the new braavosi pirates game?

Catelyn Stark:

Absolutely not! That game is extremely violent and has nudity in it.

Robb Stark:

ha

Rickon Stark:

robb never deleted the other chat

Catelyn Stark:

Robert! 

Talisa Stark:

@Catelyn Stark I’m stopping by the grocery store on my way home, need anything?

Catelyn Stark:

Oh yes! I have a list

Let me call you

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Talisa ❤️:

@Robb I expect foot rubs and to be spoon fed when I get home

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

Rick 🔥:

ew

keep ur gros shit outta her

Arya:

🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

somebody else screenshot that too

we need multiple copies

Rick 🔥:

I DIDNT MEAN THAT

UR FUKIN GROSS ARYA

Robb:

i am going to spoil every game for you ever, rickon

and yes, love ❤️❤️

  
  


~

Margaery:

Hey, is everything in place? We’re about to hop on the flight

Daddy 2:

Hi Margaery. Everything good here, looking forward to seeing you. 

-Ned.

Catelyn:

Yes!

I also bought some lemons so I can distract Sansa for a bit. 

Let me know when you all are close so we can be there to sweep her away.

  
  


Margaery:

Thank you!! I’m so nervous but excited!

Catelyn:

Everything will be perfect, dear.

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans✨:

We’re about to board. Please try not to kill each other during the ride, I’d prefer to relax as soon as we land. Thanks 💖

Arya:

we’re leaving now, see ya soon

The Hot One:

oh good arya

where should i meet you?

…

…

…

@Arya ???

c’mon!!

@Gendry Waters-Baratheon ???

guys!

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

YES

You can have a ride

Ffs

Arya:

yeah, stfu theon

_ The Hot One dislikes this message _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments, I appreciate them all so much!!
> 
> This chapter was a bit shorter than the others but I didn't want to just add words to add them, so I'll try to put out the next chapter by the end of the weekend to make up for it. Have a lovely weekend everyone!


	4. The Catcher in the Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! This chapter changes between the group texts and individual texts a bit more, the "~" signals a change between chats/text chains.
> 
> In the individual text chains, the names are set based on their contact names. So with the text convo from last time, Catelyn and Ned had Marg listed as "Margaery" while Marg had Catelyn as "Catelyn" and Ned as "Daddy 2". I'll try my best to make it clear who each person is even if their contact name isn't obvious, but if it's ever confusing feel free to message me or comment and I can clear it up and/or edit the chapter to avoid confusion. I say this because this time there are a couple names that will be less clear out of context.
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy!!

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans✨:

@Arya @Gendry Waters-Baratheon We just landed, we’re getting off with Bran so it’ll be a bit.

I’m going to send pictures of our luggage if you wanna wait and start looking for them

_ Sans✨ sent 5 pictures _

Arya:

WHY IS THERE SO MUCH

_ Sans✨ and 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ like this message _

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Some of us care about our appearances, Arya.

Arya:

i care!

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

How many days in a row have you worn the shirt you’re wearing right now? Hmmmm?

Arya:

its clean! everything is perfectly fine

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

About 5.

_ Arya dislikes this message _

But in her defense, it’s a flannel and she’s been changing the shirt underneath it.

Arya:

HA! 😝😝

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Arya, I will personally make you any style of shirt you want if you just change them daily.

Sans✨:

Arya, that’s a really good deal!

Margie is one of the top designers for Gold Rose, she barely even offers to make me clothes!

By the way babe, make me more clothes please 🥺🥺

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Of course, Honeybee 💛🐝💛

_ Robb dislikes this message _

Robb:

wait, gold rose like the fashion magazine?

THE top fashion magazine in all of westeros?

Arya:

wtf robb

Robb:

WHAT

Talisa likes it

i would never read a fashion magazine

that's lame

Talisa ❤️:

Honey, you’re the one who got the subscription to it and there is no shame in that.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Robb reads my family’s magazine??!

Robb:

HOLD UP

the tyrells run gold rose?

why did you never tell me?????

sansy, you should have told me! you know i love it

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Why do you think grandmother calls me the “Rose of Highgarden”?

Also, look at my gods damned chat name!

🏵️ Gold 🏵️ Roses 🏵️ Everywhere 🏵️

Robb:

i figured it was because you're pretty and like roses

the real question here is why didn’t you offer to make my suit for the wedding!??

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

I did! Talisa took me up on the offer to make her dress while YOU laughed at me!

Did you really not notice the fact that Talisa never actually bought a wedding a dress but still magically had one??

Arya:

i will take how ever many shirts you are willing to make so long as it upsets Robb

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

You will never buy another shirt again, Arya.

_ Arya likes this message _

_ Robb dislikes this message _

The Hot One:

what the fuck guys

robb chill, its cool to look at whatever magazines you like

Sans✨:

I’m glad Arya and I’s whole “gender stereotypes suck” talk stuck with you 🧡

Robb:

alright, im leaving before sans starts another lecture

The Hot One:

dont worry, i listened

i also listened to the feminist talk and the respecting boundaries one

_ Sans✨ likes this message _

oh also, im here

where did yall park? ill wait by the car

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Of course you don’t wanna help

Garage C, level 5 by the elevator

We took the Stark van

The Hot One:

which one?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

THE Stark van

The one with the giant direwolf on the side of it

The Hot One:

ohh, got it

Robb:

does no one care that i was going to leave??

Arya:

no

_ Sans✨, 🏵️ Margie 🏵️, and 4 others like this message _

marg

what the fuck did you pack in the pink one with dots??????

🧠🧠🧠:

That one is mine.

It’s all of my textbooks.

Arya:

fuckin nerd

Sans✨:

Be nice, Arya. He’s prepping for finals.

Arya:

ITS MARCH

N. E. R. D. 

🤓🤓🤓🤓

Sans✨:

It’s never too early to start

_ 🧠🧠🧠 likes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Got them all.

Where are you guys? Like everyone else from your flight is here.

_ Sans✨ sent a photo _

Sans✨:

Behind you

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Oh, my bad

The Hot One:

hurry it up

my feet hurt and i wanna sit down

Sans✨:

You realize we’ll have to load up the van before you can get in, right?

🧠🧠🧠:

😛

Me first, Theon.

The Hot One:

omfg just hurry

Sans✨:

🖕🏻

_ Arya likes this message _

~

Margaery:

We’re about 20 minutes away!

Catelyn:

Oh my goodness!

Ned is cleaning up the godswood a bit. I’ll grab out the ingredients for the cake.

Margaery:

Okay, I have the ring in my jacket, so don’t offer to take our coats, pleaaaseeee

I want this to be perfect for her 💓💓

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

_ Sans✨ sent a photo _

Sans✨:

I can see Winterfell in the distance!!

_ Arya, Robb, and 4 others like this message _

Robb:

good, mom is pacing by the front door and keeps checking her phone

its weird

Arya:

oh gods

i dont wanna deal with her

😩😩😩😩

Talisa ❤️:

The kitchen is set up like a professional baking set so I assume she’s going to be stress baking, your Aunt Lysa always stresses her out.

Arya:

oh yes

Rick 🔥:

yessss

mom n sans r gon bake

Robb:

i see lemons

_ Sans✨ and Arya like this message _

she hid the coatrack

wtf?!?

~

gay ex lover:

Robb, shut the fuck up.

I swear to the seven, if you ruin this I will end you.

Idiot 1:

what

why??

oh my gods

mom is crying

did you get sans pregnant????

gay ex lover:

You’re an idiot.

How are you even related to Sansa?

Idiot 1:

MOM TOLD ME

WHAT ARE YOU DOING

THATS MY SISTER

~

Margaery:

Catelyn!

Why would you tell Robb?

Of everyone in the house, why him?!?

Catelyn:

I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d react that way. Ned is going to lock him in the garage.

Margaery:

Really?

Catelyn:

Yes, I don’t want him to ruin this!

I also took his phone so he can’t say anything in the family chat or call Sansa.

Margaery:

Oooh, please get a picture of him when you open the door. Or take a picture from the security camera. I want it to be on display when Sans and I get married 😍😍

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

_ Sans✨ sent a photo _

Sans✨:

Mom and I made a bunch of treats for the week!

Lemon cake is cooling so we can frost it, brownies are in the oven, cookies are in the jar, and we just finished icing the Northern Chocolate Cake.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️, Arya, and 6 others like this message _

Rick 🔥:

omw down

wheres robb???

Arya:

i dunno

he hasn’t responded in awhile and didn’t come down when we got here

Sans✨:

Rickon, wait. They need to cool

I just asked Mom about Robb and she got all weird about it. She said he had to go out but his car is out front?

Arya:

yo!

i just heard screaming from the garage

what the actual fuck

Sans✨:

Oh my god, is that Robb?

What is he going on about?

Arya can you check?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

You know, I think he’s fine. Maybe just exercising!

Talisa ❤️:

Yes!

He’s been trying some new workouts

For when the baby comes

It’s all the rage in the pediatrics department!

Arya:

what is going on

Sans✨:

Margie

Talisa

Why are you being weird?

Talisa ❤️:

@Sans✨ !

Margaery just told me she needs you out by the godswood. Something about losing an earring??

I’ll go double check on Robb while you help her😄

Arya:

YEAH

go help Marg, Sansypants!

i’ll help Talisa!

we’ll make sure Robb is a-okay!!!

Sans✨:

Arya, you almost never call me Sansypants.

What is going on?

Arya:

sorry going through a tunnel

mes…. keep...ting….ut…

go...help….marg…

📵📵

Sans✨:

That’s not how that works and you know it.

When Margie and I come back in, you’re taking another drug test.

_ Arya dislikes this message _

All of you!

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️, Arya, and 1 other dislike this message _

Arya:

just go the fuck outside

  
  


~

mah wife ❤️❤️❤️:

Robb, I love you but if you ruin this for them I will name our child a Volantene name so you will never, ever be able to pronounce it.

❤️Robb:

Why did I even bother texting you, I have your phone in my other hand!

Well you’ll see this later, but know that the threat stands for the duration of the pregnancy!

Love you!!


	5. The Great Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the slow update and for not responding to comments on the previous chapter (that is next on my to-do list), I've been sick with a stomach bug the past few days so I've been taking it easy and relaxing. I am all good now though so I figured it was time to get back to writing.
> 
> I hope it makes you smile and that you had a lovely week!!

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

_ Sans✨ sent a photo _

Sans✨:

OH MY GODS

DID YOU ALL KNOW??

It’s so pretty! I can’t handle it.

I have to tell everyone!

I love you all! 💛💛

Arya:

of course we knew

why the fuck else would i call you sansypants?

Rick 🔥:

i didnt kno

Arya:

thats because no one wanted to tell you

🧠🧠🧠:

Congrats Sansa and Margaery, glad to help you capture the moment.

❄️:

I’m happy for you Sans, even if your fianc é e is annoying.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ dislikes this message _

Arya:

yea, yea, yea. good for you two, love is great, go pride

so does robb get released now?

Talisa ❤️:

Yes, I’ll go give him the good news.

Rick 🔥:

lol

get a pic for my insta

~

_ Sansa Stark added Margaery Tyrell, Brienne Tarth, and 3 others _

_ Sansa Stark sent 3 photos _

Sansa Stark:

We’re engaged!!

Brienne Tarth:

Congrats! I’m so happy for both of you!

Elinor Tyrell:

That ring is stunning, Margaery chose very well. I love you both so much!

Loras Tyrell:

Well I clearly helped her pick it, I am better at accessories than my lovely sister.

_ Margaery Tyrell dislikes this message _

I can’t wait for you to be a part of the family, Sansa 💚💚

Jeyne Poole:

Can’t wait for the wedding!

Margaery Tyrell:

And of course everyone here will not only be invited, but will also be in the wedding party.

Surprise bitches! 🍾🍾

_ Margaery Tyrell changed the group name to “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

_ Margaery Tyrell changed their name to “Bride M 💐” _

_ Bride M 💐 changed Sansa Stark’s name to “Bride S 💐” _

Bride M 💐:

Thank you Robb for jokingly calling us that when I was still dating him.

Sansa Stark:

Oh he’s going to love this.

_ Margaery Tyrell likes this message _

_ Bride M 💐 added Arya Stark to “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

Arya Stark:

no

absolutely not

i will do whatever you want

wear whatever fucking dress you decide on

but i refuse to be a part of this

just have sans text me what i need to know

byeeee

_ Arya Stark left “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Arya:

sans has lost it

_ Arya shared a screenshot _

Robb:

i wish i was still in the garage

and why now? why not wait like 10 or so years

Sans ✨:

You married Talisa after knowing her for like 2 weeks

Talisa ❤️:

It was 3 weeks, thank you very much.

And it was because we thought we were pregnant.

Robb:

mom would have killed me if i got a random girl pregnant

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

But marrying a girl she never met before would be great?

Robb:

well it turned out great!!

❄️:

You got a divorce.

Robb:

and then got back together!

❄️:

Because you thought you were pregnant. 

Again.

Robb:

well that time we waited to know for sure before getting married.

and we werent so we actually had time to actually plan our wedding

and now we are pregnant!

IT IS LOVE.

Talisa ❤️:

Darling, I love you but we were a mess for the first couple years.

Robb:

but it was a beautiful mess

HOLDUP

YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY CALLING YOURSELVES SANSAERY

RIGHT???

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

~

“🐝 Sansaery Wedding 🌹”

Jeyne Poole:

Also love the photos! They look professional

Bride M 💐:

I had Bran hideout in the godswoods to take some pictures during and after.

Loras Tyrell:

They look beautiful, but for the wedding I’m going to recommend going with someone else. For Renly and I’s wedding we used Shireen and the poor girl didn’t have a chance to actually enjoy the wedding.

Bride S 💐:

Thank you!

And I appreciate the heads up Loras, I was considering it but I want Bran to have fun too

Elinor Tyrell:

I know a really good photographer

Loras Tyrell:

They are not using Tyrion Lannister, Eli.

_ Bride M 💐 likes this message _

Elinor Tyrell:

But he’s amazing at what he does! Have you seen the shoot he did with Shae?

Bride S 💐:

Shae?

Elinor Tyrell:

One of our regular models at the magazine

Loras Tyrell:

Elinor, it was a nude shoot.

And now they’re dating.

He is not shooting the wedding.

Elinor Tyrell:

Well the decision isn’t yours to make!

Brienne Tarth:

Hey, not to interrupt this lovely convo, buuuut

Is it okay to tell Myrcella? I noticed you didn’t add her?

Bride S 💐:

Oh! I meant to, I probably just missed her name.

I only have her old number, can someone add her?

Bride M 💐:

Honeybee, you need to update your contacts more often. First Gendry now Cella?

Bride S 💐:

Oh shush, I’ve been busy!

_ Loras Tyrell likes this message. _

Why don’t you add her?

Loras Tyrell:

VERY busy it seems 😉

_ Bride M 💐 likes this message _

Bride S 💐:

Loras!

Loras Tyrell:

At least she chose the right Stark

_ Bride M 💐 likes this message _

~

“Stark Fam”

Catelyn Stark:

So now that we all know about Margaery and Sansa, I first want to say how excited I am to have another daughter-in-law and that I cannot wait until you’re officially a Stark.

I also wanted to let you all know that we already picked a date for the engagement party, Sansa and Margaery approved very quickly so we can start prepping right away. I’ll be sending an email later with all of the information. I expect for everyone to contribute just as we did for Robb and Talisa.

Once the engagement party is done, we’ll start finalizing plans for the wedding. Sansa will send out more information on that through email once everything is set for the engagement party.

Love you all!

Robb Stark:

nooope

not happening

talisa and i are out

Talisa Stark:

Speak for yourself, love.

Catelyn Stark:

Robert! I do not want to hear another word.

You just told me earlier that you were happy Sansa finally found someone who appreciates her and loves her the way she deserves. I will not have you make Margaery feel unwelcomed.

~

gay ex lover:

Really?

You said all that?

Idiot 1:

no

gay ex lover:

Are you sure? Because your dad also mentioned you saying something veeerrry similar.

Idiot 1:

ALRIGHT! FINE!

i said you were good for sansa and that i was happy you two got together

but dont tell anyone

gay ex lover:

I would ~never~ do such a thing

Robb-In-Law:

margie, pleaaaasseee

the aery in sansaery:

I promise, Robb.

~

“🐝 Sansaery Wedding 🌹”

Bride M 💐:

...it seems I don’t have Cella’s new number either.

_ Bride S 💐 likes this message _

Jeyne Poole:

I have her new number, I can add her!

_ Jeyne Poole added Myrcella Baratheon to “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

Myrcella Baratheon:

what the fuck is this

Bride M 💐:

Cella?

Myrcella Baratheon:

no

why the fuck would you think this is myrcella

Brienne Tarth:

Because that's her phone number

Myrcella Baratheon:

whats a sansaery

why did u add me

i expect answers now!!!

Bride M 💐:

Oh fuck

It’s Joff

Myrcella Baratheon:

yes and who is bride m? that a dumbass name

Bride S 💐:

That would be my future wife, asshole. 

_ Bride S 💐 removed Myrcella Baratheon from “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

_ Jeyne Poole added Myrcella Baratheon to “ _ _ 🐝  _ _ Sansaery Wedding  _ _ 🌹 _ _ ” _

Jeyne Poole:

Welcome to Sansa and Margaery’s wedding party, please tell me this is the right number.

Myrcella Baratheon:

Oh, this explains why Joff is running around demanding to know what a “Sansaery” is.

_ Bride S 💐, Bride M 💐, and 4 others like this message _

_ Bride S 💐 sent a photo _

Myrcella Baratheon:

Oh, it’s lovely! I’m so happy for you both 💜💜

_ Bride M 💐 and Bride S 💐 like this message _

Loras Tyrell:

Now, not to ruin the moment, but how many of us are going to Lysa’s wedding and how many of us are able to sneak in booze?


	6. The Brothers Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Ended up getting blah again for a bit but I feel a lot better now, and reading the comments from the last chapter definitely brightened my spirits after 2 weeks of feeling off.
> 
> Also sorry if some people got 2 notifications for this, I uploaded a few minutes ago and then realized I had uploaded an older draft from when I had sinned and forgotten my boy Theon. So I fixed it up a bit and here we are.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy (:

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans ✨:

Okay, wedding checklist time

Alcohol?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Loras and Renly have the alcohol to avoid Catelyn

Arya:

gen is stealing some from his dad before he meets up with us

Sans ✨:

Myrcella said she’ll distract Robert while Gendry hides the bottles

_ Arya likes this message _

Arya:

i underestimated her

i approve ✔️

Sans ✨:

I’m sure that means a lot to her.

Talisa ❤️:

Do any of you need help with your hair? Robb is going to help Rick and Bran.

Robb:

y me????

Talisa ❤️:

Because I asked you nicely and your brothers need help.

I also desperately need a break from your whistling or else I will snap at everyone today.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Lysa will love that

🧠🧠🧠:

Robb can’t even tie his own tie, how is he supposed to help me?

Talisa ❤️:

It was mostly for Rick.

Rick 🔥:

im not guna wer a tie

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

It’s either a tie or a bowtie and don’t think for a second that any of us will cover for you if you don’t wear one.

Rick 🔥:

il tel mom bout the booz

Arya:

then i won't sneak you any, bitch

Robb:

hes putting on his tie

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

Sans ✨:

Back on track people!

Does everyone have their stories straight?

Arya:

omfg yes

we get it

we’re all great and mom is amazing

Sans ✨:

Yes, but we can’t all just keep complimenting each other, we need to be careful not to make it obvious. Does everyone remember who they have?

Talisa ❤️:

Robb and I will talk about your mom and dad, make sure to point out how helpful they’ve been during the pregnancy and how often you all call them.

Robb:

and i’ll talk about how great you and marg are so they stop saying that i hate you both

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

News to me.

Robb:

shut it tyrell

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

🧠🧠🧠:

I’ll talk about how Gendry helped me upgrade my chair and Arya buys me pizza while I’m studying.

Arya:

excuuuuse you

i helped with your chair too

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Babe, testing it out to see if you can do tricks is not helping.

…

…

I stand corrected, Arya also helped with the chair.

_ Arya likes this message _

Sans ✨:

Don’t forget to subtly mention that you’re studying at Oldtown and working towards becoming a doctor! The Tully side will eat that up!

🧠🧠🧠:

Will do.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Arry and I will get Rickon, he helps out at the shop enough that I won’t have to lie.

Arya:

lol 

you’re the worst liar i know

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I can always leave the rum with my dad, let him cause a scene again.

Rick 🔥:

no no no

i cant watch ur dad hit on arya

oh lyanna

my sweet lyanna

y did u leav me????

❄️:

Stop talking about my mother, Rick.

Rick 🔥:

my b

_ Rick 🔥 removed ❄️ from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Rick 🔥:

now we can talk bout his mom

Sans ✨:

I take 2 seconds to do my eyeliner and I come back to this. Chaos, absolute chaos is what happens when I leave.

_ Sans ✨ added Jon Snow to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Jon Snow:

Go fuck yourself with a golf club, Rickon.

Rick 🔥:

lol

u just mad bc ur not gettin any 2nite

Arya:

as if you are

you know what, ignore that. i don’t even wanna know

Rick 🔥:

😜😜😜😜😜

Sans ✨:

Robb, take his phone away

🧠🧠🧠:

Robb left to grab Talisa something a few minutes ago.

Rick 🔥:

i wont b silenced bitches

Talisa ❤️:

Sorry Sans, pregnancy cravings cater to no one.

But Robb caters to me.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Smart man.

Sans ✨:

I understand why, but Dad left his post on Rickon when Robb took over

Rick 🔥:

yo

im 15 now

rob aint my boss

Arya:

shut the fuck up before i make you rickon

so annoying

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Don’t mind her, she just found out that Dad’s bringing his wife

_ Arya, 🧠🧠🧠, and 6 others dislike this message _

Sans ✨:

Gendry, did you dislike your own message?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Of course I did, no one likes Cersei

Not even her actual kids do

_ Arya likes this message _

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Oh gods, does that mean Joffery is coming too?

No matter how many times I tell him I’m not interested or that I’m fucking GAY he still thinks he has some sort of claim on me.

Arya:

dating our brother prob didn’t help the gay part

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ dislikes this message _

Sans ✨:

Maybe Gendry and Cella can talk about our engagement in front of him? 

Help drive the point home that you’re not his

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I would be honored, I’ll even ask Tommen to take pictures of him for the reaction.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

I will pay you all for the photos. Also, if anyone gets bored, feel free to take pictures of people when Sansa casually shows off her ring. We’re hoping to make a slideshow to play at the wedding.

We already got one of Robb.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ sent a photo _

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

I want to frame it.

Robb:

WHY WOULD MOM SEND YOU THAT

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Because I’m her ~~favourite child~~

Robb:

oh my goooooodssssss

it was a joke

can everyone just forget that

Arya:

ur a fukin losr

Robb:

oh shit

you know aryas real mad when she starts typing like rick

Sans ✨:

Did you not read the whole convo?

The whole Baratheon family is coming.

Robb:

of for fucks sake

Sans ✨:

Okay, so the plan is changing.

Alcohol is still good. Only difference there is that we may need to pick up more for afterwards.

Add polite comments about your designated person(s) when acceptable/relevant.

Network when possible; especially those close to graduating or already working (Robb!!!!). Lysa and Petyr invited tons of people from various industries, talking to the right person and listening to them could really help you in the long run!!

Arya:

alright mom 🙄

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

She’s riiiight, Arya

Sans ✨:

And also protect my sweet Rose at all costs from the evil Joffrey, thank you! 💚

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Awe, and my Honeybee too!!

Joff can get real vicious when he drinks and we know Robert is definitely pregaming.

Robb:

ill kill him

Arya:

me too

_ The Hot One added Ned Stark to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Ned Stark:

I’ve lived my life. I can go to jail a happy man if it means two of my daughters are safe.

_ Ned Stark left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

Robb:

what the fuck theon?

you ignore us the whole convo then add dad???

The Hot One:

i was ranting to him about everything and he asked to join

i figured itd be alright

also why the fuck am i gonna text the group when were all in the same house??!?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I’m not there.

The Hot One:

well no one cares about you sooo

nvm, your girlfriend is threatening me

im sorry

i care about you i guess

i dont guess

i do

arya please

Arya:

is that acceptable, gen?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Yes, m’lady.

Arya:

OI

u can fuk rite on off w that

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

💞

The Hot One:

🤮🤮🤮🤮


	7. Jojen's Adventures in Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we are finally at the wedding! This is part 1 of the wedding chapters, so don't worry we will have more reception hijinks!

“🐝 Sansaery Wedding 🌹”

Loras Tyrell:

These colors are horrendous.

Who uses red, blue, and green for a wedding?!

Bride M 💐:

It’s supposed to be their house colors.

Brienne Tarth:

No one cares about houses anymore!

Elinor Tyrell:

Speak for yourself, all the Tyrells stick together in our green and gold

_Bride M 💐 and Loras Tyrell like this message_

Loras Tyrell:

I get it, but they did it so poorly.

Paris Green, Cobalt, and Carmine are NOT wedding colors.

Jeyne Poole:

I’m not even there and my eyes hurt.

_Loras Tyrell likes this message_

Brienne Tarth:

I know you mentioned being upset that you couldn’t come, but you are so, so lucky.

Jeyne Poole:

😏

Myrcella Baratheon:

I feel like I’m at a circus.

But not a fun one.

It’s like a really sad circus, where the clowns drink a lot and the animals are really skinny and not well cared for.

And the kids only go visit it to spend time with their parents.

Because their mothers only care about the oldest child and their dad is too busy drinking and cheating and is never home.

He calls you his Princess but doesn’t treat you like one.

Bride M 💐:

I am so happy Lysa didn’t ask Sansa to be a bridesmaid. Those dresses do nothing for those girl’s figures.

Jeyne Poole:

Oh, that’s definitely on purpose.

Lysa used to get angry because she thought Sansa, Arya, and I were dressing up for Petyr.

As if any of us would want him 🤢🤢

Brienne Tarth:

Myrcella, are you okay?

Loras Tyrell:

Poor girls.

But back to colors.

A red, blue, green wedding could work if they just tried!!

I am so disappointed!

Elinor Tyrell:

Exactly!

Use burgundy and a deep navy, almost denim, sort of blue as your actual colors. Mix in some pine as an ode to Petyr’s house and BAM. Beautiful wedding with all your colors.

Brienne Tarth:

Really?

Is no one going to even talk about what just went down?

Loras Tyrell:

And have it late fall, early winter. Those colors wouldn’t fit well in a spring wedding.

Elinor Tyrell:

Agreed. 

Maybe even go a bit rustic. Add pine cones, some plaid maybe? Have the wedding in the Vale on a mountain retreat instead of in the North.

Why are we even in the North?

No offense of course, it’s beautiful.

Brienne Tarth:

HELLO

Is Myrcella okay?

I can’t see her from where I’m sat

Loras Tyrell:

You’re married to a Lannister, shouldn’t you be at the front near her?

Brienne Tarth:

HA

Lysa still hates Jaime for enlisting instead of dating her like their parents wanted.

We are aaaalllll the way in the back

Myrcella Baratheon:

Oh, sorry! Mother was talking to me so I got a bit distracted.

I’m okay, I forgot that you’re not quite used to my sense of humor.

Whoopsies!! 😬😬

_Brienne Tarth likes this message_

Elinor Tyrell:

Now back to the important conversation here.

Why the North??

Bride M 💐:

Sansa had mentioned that Lysa wanted to top Catelyn’s wedding. Since Catelyn did Tully/Stark colors, Lysa did Tully/Baelish colors but “one upped” her by not changing any of the colors in the slightest and taking them straight from the coat of arms.

Catelyn had a beautiful fall wedding in the North so Lysa had to have a spring wedding in the North since spring is “so much more beautiful than fall”

Honestly, this whole thing is a mess.

Jeyne Poole:

Sounds like Lysa.

She used to brag about her “Sweet Robin” all the time.

Oh, Robb got into college? Well my little Robin goes to a prestigious primary school.

Mmm, Arya won a fencing competition? Robin doesn’t lower himself enough to play sports, he focuses on his academics.

Little Sansa sewed an entire dress on her own? WELL MY ROBIN

Like fuck, no one cares about your sickly little child.

Elinor Tyrell:

He doesn’t seem so sickly anymore.

Loras Tyrell.

Or little.

_Loras Tyrell sent a photo_

Jeyne Poole:

Oh my gods.

That’s not actually Robin, right?!?!?!

Bride M 💐:

I’m afraid it is. It’s the glow-up of the century.

_Loras Tyrell, Elinor Tyrell, and 2 others like this message_

Brienne. He’s like 10 years younger than you.

And you’re married.

Brienne Tarth:

I can admire when someone grows into their own self.

Bride M 💐:

Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days?

Myrcella Baratheon:

I don’t know, I don’t really see it.

Loras Tyrell:

That’s because your eyes are stuck on a certain Stark 😉

Myrcella Baratheon:

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

We should really pay attention to the wedding, by the way!

The ceremony is a very special moment after all!

Elinor Tyrell:

Well when the ceremony is almost as long as the reception it loses its appeal

Loras Tyrell:

Oh honey, it hasn’t even started yet.

Elinor Tyrell:

SO WHY IS THERE SINGING???

Brienne Tarth:

No, it’s started Loras.

Sansa mentioned that the Riverlands have religious songs as a part of the ceremony at the beginning.

Jeyne Poole:

Yupp.

When Mr. and Mrs. Stark renewed their vows, they had Sansa, Robb, Jon, Theon, and I sing the songs.

Loras Tyrell:

Oh no.

Renly and I have been talking and laughing this whole time!

Elinor Tyrell:

Ha ha!

Bride M 💐:

Loras, behave please. I get enough shit from these people as is.

Sansa just scolded me for texting, so you all may wanna take Cella’s advice from earlier before you have mom-sa on you too.

_Bride S 💐 likes this message_

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Arya:

has anyone seen jon?

gen keeps getting pulled aside by his dad and i’m booooored

The Hot One:

im here

am i not good enough?

Arya:

if you were, i wouldn’t be asking for jon, now would i???

_The Hot One dislikes this message_

_Gendry Baratheon-Waters likes this message_

Sans ✨:

Jon told me he’d be a bit to the reception, his date skipped the wedding so he had to go pick her up.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Date?!?!

Why was I not told?

Robb:

prob bc he doesn’t like you that much 🤷♂️🤷♂️

Sans ✨:

I thought you both were behaving yourselves.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

We are in person, this is a safe space for our true feelings to flow.

Robb:

yea

fuck marg

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

🖕🏼

Robb:

😘😘😘😘😘

🧠🧠🧠:

They keep speaking to me as if I’m a child.

I’m paralyzed, not an idiot.

The Hot One:

dont sweat it bran, you’re prob smarter than everyone else in the room

Robb:

i dunno, willas is here 

🧠🧠🧠:

I shouldn’t have to be smarter than them for them to respect me.

Arya:

do you want me to come over and fight them????

i have my bravoosi army knife

Sans ✨:

@Arya Behave!

@🧠🧠🧠 Marg is about to make her way over to you to ask you a question so you can show off a bit. She assured me that you’d know it, apparently it’s something you had talked to Willas about?

🧠🧠🧠:  
Oh! That was a really fascinating topic, I’m impressed that Margaery understood enough to talk about it. I struggled a bit with it since it was more Willas’ specialty.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

I don’t have to help you, you know.

🧠🧠🧠:

I just realized how bad that sounds, my bad.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

You’re forgiven. Now please reexplain it before I mess up in front of people.

Arya:

bran don’t

none of us will get it

tell marg separately

please just spare me

🧠🧠🧠:

Only because you offered to beat the shit out of someone for me

Arya:

holy shit bran swore

i’m taking a screenshot to always remember this moment

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

So now that Bran has been saved....

Can we all appreciate how precious Rick and Lyanna are together?

_🏵️ Margie 🏵️ sent a photo_

Talisa ❤️:

Did you already send it to Catelyn? I know she’ll want it

Rick 🔥:

sans

get ur woman

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Oh please, Rick. Sansa is almost in tears from joy right now.

You managed a date and Bran is now chatting up Cella, this is her dream come true.

_Sans ✨ added Myrcella Baratheon and Lyanna Mormont to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Sans ✨:

Welcome to the Stark kids chat!!!

Rick 🔥:

SANSA

WTF

Lyanna Mormont:

Is this the chat you kept talking about? 

Where you roast all your siblings?

_Robb dislikes this message_

_Rick 🔥 removed Lyanna Mormont from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”_

Rick 🔥:

sansa

pls

stop

ill buy u wahtevr u want

pls

im desprate

_Myrcella Baratheon changed their name to “Cella”_

Cella:

How did you know Bran and I have been dating?

I mean, I know Loras saw us looking, but that could have meant anything!

🧠🧠🧠:

They didn’t know until you told them, dear.

Cella:

OH.

Sorry, Brandon.

Arya:

what the fuck is happening

Sans ✨:

HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING AND WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW?

AND WHY AM I FINDING OUT BY ACCIDENT????

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Honeybee. Calm down. Your Uncle Edmure just asked me if you were on you were pregnant with mood swings and I cannot be the one to tell him how sex between two women works.

Please.

Now I’m begging you.

Cella:

Sorry Sansa! I promise it hasn’t been that long

🧠🧠🧠:

I don’t know, two years is decent relationship in modern times.

Cella:

Brandon!

Stop trying to get me in trouble!

Sans ✨:

2 YEARS?!?!?

How? I mean, Marge should have at least picked up on it.

Myrcella! We live together!!

Cella:

We’ve only been dating for two months, I swear.

Arya:

what happened to jojen?

you two were together for awhile

🧠🧠🧠:

We were only together a few months, Arya. That’s not awhile.

And we broke up a few days after Sevenmas, he started taking a lot of psychedelics claiming he needed them for his “visions.” So I told his dad and then just quietly left.

Sans ✨:

I don’t even know what to say

First of all, I’m proud of you for not taking drugs and for, I assume and I better be correct, ensuring his father got him some help.

Secondly, what the actual fuck.

And lastly, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU’VE BEEN DATING MY FRIEND??

Rick 🔥:

lol

top 10 anime betrayals

_Arya likes this message_

Sans ✨:

Don’t even start Rickon!

_Arya and 🧠🧠🧠 like this message_

Why would you remove Lyanna? Is it not working out?

Rick 🔥:

sansa pls

were not even dating yet

shes just some girl i met

Sans ✨:

Really? Then why did she introduce herself to me as your girlfriend, hmm?

Rick 🔥:

did she rlly???

like 4 real?

sansa i need 2 kno

like rite now

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Sansa got distracted, but yes she did. Now go talk to her and explain why you removed her and fix it!

A girl likes you and I refuse to let you ruin this.

Talisa ❤️:

Is everything alright with Sansa?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Yupp. She and Arya just went over to save Robb from a boring talk and realized the boring talk was coming from Robb.

They stood there frozen with their mouths wide open for like an entire minute. I didn’t actually hear it, so I was saved.

Talisa ❤️:

Oh yeah. Robb is like a switch. He’s a dorky idiot who I love dearly, but cannot do a single thing for his own survival. But once you put that man in a suit he’s all business, I had whiplash the first few times he used his polite laugh in front of me.

The Hot One:

he used it a lot in school with the teachers to get us out of trouble

hes a master at what he does

its scary

Arya:

oh thank fuck, jon is here

at least someone fucking reliable is here

please jon

save me from this hell

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

I’m sorry but did Jon just walk in WITH MY FUCKING GRANDMOTHER

_Jon Snow likes this message_


	8. To Fight a Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a quick thank you to Dandelionquake, they mentioned wanting to see Jon date someone ridiculous and the idea of him going with Olenna stemmed from there. So thank you so much for the inspiration <3
> 
> Also I updated Chapters 2 and 7, I realize I wrote Christmas while keeping in other hints at GOT religions, so I changed them to Sevenmas. Nothing super noteworthy, but an inconsistency that bothered me.

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Jon.

Explain.

Right this instant.

Jon Snow:

Weren’t you the one who was asking for my keeper?

I figured someone you already knew and spoke to frequently would make it easier on you.

You know, Olenna said you may act up a bit. She told me of that time when you were younger and had a similar tantrum, something about the organization of the garden in Highgarden. 

As your future Grandfather, I must say that that kind of behavior won’t be acceptable.

Robb:

what is happening jon

The Hot One:

oh man

jon has a mommy kink

i fucking knew it

Robb:

🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

Jon Snow:

Oh fuck off, Theon.

You too, Robb.

The Hot One:

youre right

my bad

a grandma kink

_ Robb, Arya, and 2 others like this message _

Jon Snow:

Really, Bran??

🧠🧠🧠:

That is the hardest I’ve laughed tonight and I have no regrets.

Or no regerts in Theon’s case.

The Hot One:

I WAS DRUNK

THE ARTIST SAID THEYD SPELL CHECK IT FOR ME

ITS LITERALLY NOT MY FAULT

Arya:

i am so glad jon showed up 🖤

this wedding had gotten so much better

Rick 🔥:

does this mean marg has 2 cal jon granpa now??

_ Robb and The Hot One like this message _

Robb:

🤢🤢🤢

_ The Hot One likes this message _

The Hot One:

🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢

_ Robb likes this message _

Sans ✨:

Jon. I am begging you.

As your cousin, who loves you dearly.

Please tell me this is all a joke.

Marg is in the bathroom screaming.

Arya:

lol

this is great, don’t stop it

get a video

we can use it for jon and the old lady’s wedding

_ Rick 🔥 likes this message _

Jon Snow:

You know, as her Step-Grandfather, I should probably help little Margie. I want to make a good impression on the in-laws.

_ Gendry Waters-Baratheon likes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Arry wanted me to tell you that she would like that herself, but she just snorted sparkling cider out of her nose and it got all over her phone so she can’t and my like will have to suffice.

~

“🐝 Sansaery Wedding 🌹”

Loras Tyrell:

Did I just seen Jon fucking Snow dance with our grandmother?

Oh my gods, he kissed her hand.

THEY ARE SITTING TOGETHER

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

Elinor Tyrell:

WHAT

I THOUGHT HE WAS SINGLE

MARG

THIS WAS MY CHANCE

Myrcella Baratheon:

Yeaaaah, soooo. 

They’re kind of dating??

And Sansa is busy comforting Marg, so they’re not responding at the moment.

Jeyne Poole:

By the way, Elinor.

There’s a line to date Jon, so you’ll have to wait.

Ever since Robb was taken off the market, the queue for the brood has doubled.

Loras Tyrell:

SO WE’RE JUST GOING TO MOVE ON FROM JON DEFILING MY GRANDMOTHER?

~

“Stark Fam”

Catelyn Stark:

Jonathan Pierce Snow.

I have never in my life been so embarrassed! What exactly do you think you are doing?

Ned Stark:

Jon, Please stop whatever it is that you’re doing to cause Catelyn stress. Lysa keeps hounding her over something and angrily pointing at you. I would really appreciate the help. - Uncle Ned

Jon Snow:

Auntie Cat, I’m just here with my date. You all wanted me to find someone, so I did.

She comes from a respectable family, she has a successful career, and she’s extremely intelligent. What more could you want?

Margaery Tyrell:

SOMEONE WHO IS NOT MY GRANDMOTHER, JON.

Ned Stark:

Margaery and Jon, What? - Ned

Margaery Tyrell:

HE IS DATING MY GRANDMOTHER IS WHAT

Jon Snow:

Margaery, we’re not dating per se. We don’t want to put a name on our love, we just feel.

Margaery Tyrell:

I swear to the Seven, I am going to kill you.

I am going to have to put my wedding on hold because I am going to jail for murder.

Catelyn Stark:

Margaery, language!

Jonathan, I expect you over here immediately!

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

@Rickon Stark do you have a good angle? 

i stole gen’s phone earlier and i can’t see over everyone

Rickon Stark:

lya found us chairs 2 stand on

wil send the vid wen don

Jon Snow:

I found some helpful tips for you all to help handle the situation:

[ https://www.wikihow.com/Mind-Your-Own-Business ](https://www.wikihow.com/Mind-Your-Own-Business)

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

you better get in position quick

marg is going to lose it

Catelyn Stark:

NO FIGHTING

This is a wedding!!

~

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans ✨:

Oh gods, I lost track of Marg.

Does someone have eyes on Jon?!?!?

Robb:

yup, im with him and olenna

she’s kinda mean

SHE’S IMMUNE TO MY CHARM

I HAVE NOTHING

Talisa ❤️:

We’ll watch over Jon while you look for Margaery.   
I just sent a text to her brothers to give them a warning of what’s happening.

Sans ✨:

Loras is freaking out in the wedding chat. He just keeps sending pictures of them with puking emojis.

@Gendry Waters-Baratheon Arya, can you ask Gendry to look around for Margaery too?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

already told him

he’s running around now looking for her

Cella:

Oh no

I found her

_ Cella sent a photo _

Sans ✨:

Oh my gods. This is not the time for this to happen.

Talisa ❤️:

From what I’ve heard, Joffrey isn’t very good at reading signs.

Cella:

I’m really sorry Sansa, but I can’t do anything. I’m looking for my dad or Gendry to get them to intervene.

🧠🧠🧠:

There’s no need.

_ 🧠🧠🧠 sent a photo _

The Hot One:

lol

he fucked up

he got arya AND rick on him

Robb:

who’s the other one?

the little one with the long hair?

OH WOW

she just got a solid punch in

HOLY SHIT THATS RICKON’S GF

The Hot One:

oh god YES

where is it happening?

i need a good angle for my vid

🧠🧠🧠:

Rick’s recording it already, I’m sure he’ll send it to you.

The Hot One:

lol, yea right

i’ll have to get him some stupid game that Catelyn refuses to buy him to even be allowed to watch it

Talisa ❤️:

Robb’s over there now getting a video too.

I see you, I’ll come grab you.

Sans ✨:

I’m distracting mom.

Make sure Arya breaks his fucking nose.

How dare he touch my future wife?!

The Hot One:

and hes DOWN

oh shit

ricky’s lil girl got a good kick in too

🧠🧠🧠:

Aaaand now Robb and Jon joined in.

Sans ✨:

Mom disappeared. I turned around for a moment to grab her a drink and she vanished!

You need to break the fight up now!

Cella:

It seems about over, Joffrey is definitely out of it.

And I can hear mother screeching so she definitely knows what happened.

Oop, Uncle Jaime and Aunt Brienne just escorted her out.

Alright Sansa, Dad is walking Joffrey out too, we should be in the clear!

Sans ✨:

Oh thank the gods. It will be bad enough as is, but at least mom won’t actually have to see the fighting.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Oh, honeybee. I am truly, terribly sorry for what I am about to do.

The Hot One:

yo rick!!

you got round 2 fight???

Rick 🔥:

round 2?

i thought jof was down

lya n i r washin her knuckles

she got him gud

Robb:

marg is now fighting jon

Talisa ❤️:

Heels off, earrings on the table, and everything.

Cella:

Arya is having Gendry record it on his phone, so we’ll have a copy!

Talisa ❤️:

You are fitting it quite nicely, Myrcella. You’ll do lovely here.

Cella:

Oh, thank you 😊😊

Oh, I see Margie’s brothers!

🧠🧠🧠:

Fight will be over soon then.

The Hot One:

thats prob the best for sansy

one sec shes cheering marg on

then cheering for jon

then scolding them both

she’s going to pass out from all the excitement

Talisa ❤️:

Did Loras just…?

😲

Robb:

oh yea

loras is the most protective of marg

he gives no fucks about fighting someone for her

Cella:

And there goes Garlan.

You’ve gotta be kidding me?

Talisa ❤️:

Robb, don’t you dare.

And he fucking dared.

The Hot One:

3 on 2 isnt that fair

so my turn

make sure to get my good side 😉😘

Rick 🔥:

arya

me n lya r recording now if u n gen wanna get in

Cella:

You texted the magic words.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gendry actually fight someone, but the moment Arya said to join in he flew.

This is crazy.

Talisa ❤️:

Welcome to the family.

Cella:

Oh no, Petyr is taking advantage of the chaos.

Sansa looks really uncomfortable, but I have to stay with Tommen since Mom and Dad are busy.

Talisa ❤️:

I can’t get over there to interfere.

Baby Belly + Fight = Bad News

@Rick 🔥 @🧠🧠🧠 You’re up

Rick 🔥:

i got it

Talisa ❤️:

Rickon, no.

You know that is not what I meant.

Rickon, stop!

Oh my gods, I am going to lose my mind.

Cella:

At least I managed to get Sansa out of the way before everyone stopped to fight Petyr.

Talisa ❤️:

And now Rickon is fighting too.

I swear, Bran you are the only good Stark.

🧠🧠🧠:

Thank you, I try.

I think Petyr has a black eye.

And there’s Aunt Lysa.

Mom is going to ground all of us.

Cella:

You live at school though?

Talisa ❤️:

Oh honey, Robb owns his own house and will still listen to his mother’s orders.

No one disobeys Catelyn Stark and gets away with it.

Mother Dearest:

Damn right, they don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, some readers may have noticed that I changed the number of chapters to 9, meaning that the next chapter is the end. My goal was to just finish the wedding and then have a tiny little piece at the end. Well, we finished the wedding so all that is left is the after piece. I'll try to have that up within a week.
> 
> Thank you all (:


	9. Fight and Punishment

**1 Week Post-Wedding**

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

This chat is sooooo boring with only half as many people.

😔

Talisa ❤️:

That’s because all the crazy ones are currently grounded.

Cella:

I still don’t quite get how the whole grounding adult children thing works?

Rickon, I get. He’s not an adult yet but the others are much older.

Talisa ❤️:

Give it time. We didn’t get it at first either, it takes a bit.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Speak for yourself, I saw what was going on right away.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Well not all of us here had the benefit of growing up knowing the Starks.

And Cella, all the Starklings live off of Ned and Catelyn’s money, yes some of them have jobs but they don’t want to pay for one kid’s apartment and not the others so they all get it. In return, they listen to Catelyn’s rules.

Cella:

Oh, makes sense.

How is Theon grounded?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

The Starks basically adopted him in everything but paperwork and name, so he also gets the ‘free place to live in exchange for rules’ deal.

Cella:

Got it.

But don’t Robb and Talisa own a home?

Talisa ❤️:

Robb and I pay for the house, but Catelyn agreed to help with the down payment, so Robb respects her rules still.

Thankfully Catelyn isn’t insane and lets us have our own house rules and respects them. She also never makes me abide by her rules, same with the other Stark SOs.

As far as mother-in-laws go, I feel very lucky to have Catelyn.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Marge, you literally went to school with them??

I maybe saw them twice a year for events that Robert dragged me to.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Well yeah, but I wasn’t friends with them.

Also, it’s back to Robert I see? Everything good?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

He’s on a timeout and his Dad privileges have been revoked until further notice.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ and Talisa ❤️ like this message _

Cella:

That explains why he’s been all mopey recently.

Although, I do have to say that I love it. He keeps yelling at Joff and asking why he couldn’t be the bastard instead.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I don’t know how to feel about that.

Cella:

Yeah, it’s a weird dynamic. 😕😕😕

Talisa ❤️:

You dated my husband, Margaery.

Of course you were friends with them.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Eugh, don’t remind me.

And it was in college.

And he mostly hid me from his family until the very end.

Cella:

When you started having sex with his sister?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

🤬🤬🤬🤬

Oh my gods, that was years ago! Can people stop bringing it up, please???

It’s not my fault it took me nearly 20 years to figure out I was gay.

Cella:

And now that you know it, you like to constantly remind people of it.

Every night.

Loudly.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

🙄

And I’m going to marry her now anyway, so it’s not like it was a just for fun kind of thing.

I am choosing to ignore you Cella, so stop giving me that look.

_ Cella dislikes this message _

Lya:

I don’t know what you were talking about with this being boring now. 

It’s fantastic. 🤣🤣

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

That’s only because you weren’t a part of it before the whole wedding thing.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I mean, that was kind of your fault though.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Excuse you??

_ Cella, Lya, and Talisa ❤️ like this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.

The Joffrey bit wasn’t your fault. That’s why Robert is on timeout right now. I’m not like them. I promise.

Damn, without Arya here I don’t have someone to point out when I say something bad.

Lya:

I know what you mean.

Spring break has been terrible without having Ricky send me memes all day.

Cella:

Yeah, I haven’t seen Brandon in awhile either. We used to facetime a lot between classes, but now I just have to wait.

He has taken to writing me letters though. He’s even practicing his calligraphy and script. It’s like I’m a princess and he’s a knight writing me letters. 😍😍

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Is that why you’ve been rushing the mail every day? 😏

Cella:

Well some of us don’t live with their SO, so we take what we can get!

_ Lya and Gendry Waters-Baratheon like this message _

Talisa ❤️:

Wait, Gendry. I thought Arya lived with you?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Nope. She spent most of her time here, but her time here has been limited recently.

Cella:

Limited?

Lya:

Yeah, what do you mean limited?

She’s allowed to go out.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Well. Not technically.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

It’s Arya. What did you both expect? For her to just sit around and wait to be unpunished?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

She used to sneak out to see me a lot in high school so it’s nothing new for us.

If you both lived closed enough, we’d help Bran and Rickon get out too.

Talisa ❤️:

Oh, Gendry, dear.

Did you forget that Catelyn is still a part of this group?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Arya is going to murder me.

Mother Dearest:

Not unless she wants to be grounded even longer.

And don’t worry Gendry, I’ll make sure Arya doesn’t know it was you who told me.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Mrs. Stark, she’ll know. She has a sense for these things.

~

**1 Month Post-Wedding**

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Robb:

FREEDOM

😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Sansa got her phone privileges back a week ago, what took you so long?

Sans ✨:

Mom is staggering it based on how everyone behaved.

Bran got his back a little after 2 weeks.

_ Cella likes this message _

I got mine back after 3.

Robb after a month.

Rickon next week.

Then Arya.

Cella:

What about Jon?

Mother Dearest:

That depends on him.

Robb:

well that's cryptic

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

He should stay punished until he leaves my grandmother alone.

The Hot One:

im also back

thanks for noticing

Mother Dearest:

And Gendry, dear, could you please tell Arya that the more she sneaks out the longer she’ll be grounded?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Please don’t make me. She’s still mad about before.

Robb:

oooh, i heard about that

arya always knows who rats her out

and she's good at revenge too

i still remember the sheep shit

💩😟💩😟💩

Mother Dearest:

Language!

Robb:

*sheepshift

_ Sans ✨ dislikes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Arry says you deserved it and you know it.

Mother Dearest:

So she is with you, hmm?

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

🤐🤐🤐

The Hot One:

f in the chat, boys

Robb:

f

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

f

Cella:

F

~

**3 Months Post-Wedding**

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Sans ✨:

Virtual movie night still on?

Talisa ❤️:

Robb and I are still free, Catelyn is babysitting Torrhen tonight.

Arya:

gen and i are good

@Talisa ❤️ can we come over? gendry offered to buy pizza

Robb:

yes 

absolutely

i want a supreme w stuffed crust

🤤😋🤤

Arya:

i wasnt fucking asking you, was i????

Robb:

are you still mad about the sneaking out thing?

i thought you were good! i didn't know you were still punished

i promise

Arya:

because of your dumbass, i ended up grounded for 2 and a half months

so fuck off

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I’ll order a supreme with stuffed crust for Robb, a meat lovers for Arry and I, what else?

Are Rickon and Lya coming over too?

Lya:

Yupp, my sister is dropping me off at the Stark’s later if you can pick us up on your way?

_ Rick 🔥 likes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Sounds good.

Text me what kind of pizza you and Rickon want.

Cella:

Bran is still a bit tired from his flight into KL yesterday so he’s napping, but we should be good for later tonight.

The Hot One:

im already at robbs so im gooood

and ill share his pizza

stuffed crust is the best

Jon Snow:

I’m also good.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Did everyone get the goodie bags we sent out?

Jon Snow:

Yupp, but the big “Fuck You” was unnecessary.

The calligraphy was a nice touch though.

_ 🏵️ Margie 🏵️ likes this message _

Cella:

I’ll make sure to tell Bran when he wakes up that the set was well received, Margie. 😃😃

The Hot One:

yeah, yara says thanks btw

Talisa ❤️:

Robb and I got ours, and the gifts for Torrhen. Thank you by the way! The little hat is so cute

Catelyn mentioned getting some too, so Lya, Rickon, Arya, and Gendry are covered!

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Perfect! Inside everyone will have their preferred microwave popcorn, some brownies baked by my sweet lil Honeybee, seltzer water or soda, and a few different kinds of candies.

And Sans says you’re welcome, she’s getting a lot better at knitting so you’ll probably receive tons more soon.

Talisa ❤️:

Good, little one is Northern but he’s still got some Volantene in him! We don’t do well in the cold.

See everyone around 7!

😙😙

~

**6 Months Post-Wedding**

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

The Hot One:

rip family chat

💀💀💀

Rick 🔥:

nevr 4get

Robb:

always in our hearts

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

For seven’s sake.

Are we really doing this again?

Robb:

yes

💀💀💀💀💀💀

The Hot One:

every month until we bring it back

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

We have the Stark Fam chat.

There’s no need for this one since Catelyn is in it anyway.

Mother Dearest:

I always find a way in.

Robb:

yeah but that's rickon’s fault

Rick 🔥:

it was that or no game sooo

🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️

Jon Snow:

You realize you could have just asked your dad, right?

Mother Dearest:

And then they would both pay the consequences.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Sometimes I forget how terrifying you are.

Sans ✨:

Mom Goals

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

As long as I get to be to the cool mom 💚💚

Sans ✨:

Always 💜

Robb:

i'm going to be sick

Rick 🔥:

🤮🤮🤮🤮

The Hot One:

🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮

Robb:

🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮

Talisa ❤️:

That’s enough!

If one more ding wakes up the gods damned baby I am going to strangle all of you.

Robb:

sorry love

Talisa ❤️:

ROBERT!

~

**8 Months Post-Wedding**

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺”

Robb:

how could this be happening?

The Hot One:

all alone

Jon Snow:

On your own.

The Hot One:

but you shouldnt give up

Robb:

no

you shouldn't do that

Jon Snow:

Never ever give up

No, don't ever do that

Arya:

what the fuck is going on

?!?!?!???

Robb:

nothing is made to last

The Hot One:

the sun goes up and falls so fast

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

What is happening?

I thought we laid this chat to rest.

Let it die in peace 💀

Talisa ❤️:

I have no idea.

Robb is just sadly looking at his phone while humming.

Jon Snow:

The clock looks still, still the hours pass

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

And all that time is never comin' back

Arya:

what the literal fuck gen

did they tell you what they were doing??

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Sansa is squeeling.

Sans ✨:

Everything has an end!!!

Robb:

even the lives of family and friends

The Hot One:

everything has an end

Jon Snow:

Even when it doesn't make sense

🧠🧠🧠:

I don’t get it.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

You can't hold on to what's gone

Lya:

Ricky is about google it.

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

You fucking nerds.

I thought this was something serious!!!!

Jon Snow:

Don't try to fix it, just move on

Robb:

only then you'll see the world

Sans ✨:

All brand new

Cella:

Marge, do you wanna clue us in?

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

It’s a song from a musical. 

Arya:

🙃🙃🙃🙃

i’m going to kill them

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

Sansa is basically scream singing it to her phone.

Talisa ❤️:

Same with Robb.

Arya:

gen is just humming it thankfully

he can’t sing to save his life

Sans ✨:

EVERYTHING ENDS

The Hot One:

EVERYTHING ENDS

Arya:

what is happening now

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

EVERYTHING ENDS

Talisa ❤️:

Robb is about to cry

What are they doing???

Jon Snow:

EVERYTHING ENDS

🏵️ Margie 🏵️:

This is fucking insane

Cella:

It’s nightmare material

Mother Dearest:

Why are my children always the crazy ones?

Robb:

EVERYTHING ENDS

_ Robb removed 🏵️ Margie 🏵️, The Hot One, Cella, and 9 others from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

**9 Months Post-Wedding**

_ Robb Stark added Talisa Stark, Sansa Stark, and 9 others to the group _

_ Robb Stark changed the group name to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

_ Robb Stark changed their name to “Robb” _

Robb:

alright fuckers, who can sneak alcohol into aunt lysa’s house for sevenmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we end our journey together, friends.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading everything and sticking around, especially since this last upload took a while. It just kept feeling like it was missing something and listening to Starkid ended up giving me the key.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting and providing feedback, I really appreciate all the kind words! I hope you all enjoyed the story!!


End file.
